glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
=Details= Earth is the third planet in the Solar System. =Story= Outer Space Men Planet Earth was once inhabited, eons ago, by beings of an Ancient Race of Fabled Creatures, stemming from a time before all other Earthly life forms, from dinosaur to man, evolved into existence. These elusive entities are still whispered about today, among those in the know. They are referred to as the “Elder Gods”. Cthulhu was one of those! As is the case with many legendary life forms, traces of their existence remain. Some survive as entire beings, merely hibernating, beneath the earth in secret places, waiting to wake up one day. Others are alive and well, although existing only in the form of free flowing DNA. Many centuries ago, the Men of Neptune, while exploring Earth’s great Oceans, journeyed to a terrible place, deep in the murkiest depths of The Deep Blue Sea, a place so deep that Deep Blue turns to Inky Blackness there, and only a thin layer of remaining rock separates the combined weight of Seven Seas from the World of Hollow Earth below. If that fragile barrier should ever fracture, the full force of all Earth’s water will meet the core of molten lava, and, like a giant pressure cooker, the entire planet will EXPLODE! And so, it came to be that, in this epicenter of impending annihilation, DNA remnants of the Elder Gods remained, and certain members of the Neptune landing party assimilated the DNA of Cthulhu, through a process known as inhalation. From a secret base, beneath Earth’s Oceans, Cosmo Nautilus, Great Warrior of the Planet Neptune, takes command! He is a direct descendant of the first men of Neptune, who landed on the Earth, many centuries ago. Those early Explorers found Earth’s atmosphere, consisting mainly of H2O, to be both friendly and abundant, and almost identical to that of home. Earth’s inhabitants, on the other hand, seemed far too primitive, to have created the great marble monuments that lay in ruins across the land. Then, these curious Cosmonauts, discovered the Great Library of “Lost Atlantis”, and learned that beyond the border of breathable water, there lay a Fabled Country, known as “DryLand”, where beings of a higher order, also bore the name of “Man".http://melbirnkrant.com/sketchbook/page2.html The first Venusian expedition to Earth was led by Zeus three thousand years ago. Ever since they have piloted their mighty cloud ships through space to the nearby planet. There they float above the planet like clouds. Undetected, the flagship Cumulus and its captain, Commander Comet, and First Mate, Astrodite watch over the world day and night. The Martian armada travel the Galaxy in search of a suitable planet to make their new home. Frequent reconnaissance missions have landed on Earth and have given rise to what many earthlings consider wild stories of flying saucers and little green men. From Planet Earth, they have acquired a science known as “Bio-Tek”, equipping their military with living weaponry, derived from Earth’s Biology. Their naming system, too, is based on Earth-like Alphabets. Thus, every member of the Martian Armada, depending on his rank and station, has a name ranging from Alpha to Zed. The Flame Men of Mercury travel the Universe in the great chariots of fire that people of Earth call comets. As the 21st Century began, America was in decline, struggling beneath the crushing weight of bureaucracy, its air polluted by vast quantities of methane gas, emanating from Washington DC. When, suddenly, the Finding Fathers changed everything, by discovering the element, "Puranium". Invisible to the naked eye, which makes it difficult to see, Puranium proved to be a source of boundless Clean Energy, by generating Levity, the polar opposite of Gravity. Aboard the Starship USA, propelled by great waves of Levity, Jack Asteroid, and his crew, Terra Firma, Luna Eclipse, and Zero Gravity, sail forth to probe the farthest reaches of our Galaxy. Their Anti-Gravity Generators contain a single atom of Puranium, enabling them to levitate, on every world in outer space. Endowed with super-human powers, they operate, outside the Law of Gravity. Knights of the Slice Back in 1984, when the fledgling food chain “Pizza Shunt” was first starting it’s rapid franchise expansion, the mysterious CEO (known only as) Fred started experimenting with a mascot that could be his proxy at public events. He tested several suit designs and personnel before ultimately abandoning the project in the late 80s. The Knights of the Slice would live on as successful kids meal toy until the mid 2040s, when an increasing wave of food-based crimes would necessitate the revival of the Knights of the Slice. A/V Robot After the film megacorporations had wrestled with the music industry for three thousand years to control the space colonist market niche, finally, what had always been a cultural and economic contest escalated into open war. Unfortunately, the factories producing the stylish exteriors for such products were too streamlined to rebuild, so all weapons were made to fit one of two molds: the sinister, empty stare of the TV set, or the enigmatic orb of the loudspeaker. At the height of their manufacturing power during this war, the film industry turned out a complete television-headed robot every two-point-three seconds. Warlords of Wor Many years after the First Great Timepocalypse, our Earth remains shattered; the world we knew, civilization, time itself... all left to ruin. From the wreckage an impossible city has risen. Guarded from the lingering effects of the Timepocalypse by a vast magical wall, her people are protected from creatures dire and sinister by the city's bravest and mightiest Warlords. This place is the last marvelous City of Man. It is a place of peace and hope, of science and wonder. This is our home. This is Wor. Fallout See: Nukapedia for information about Earth's Fallout timeline. =References= Category:Planet